UhOh
by evila-elf
Summary: What have Merry and Pippin gotten themselves into this time? (rating is for your own thoughts while reading--semi-dirty humour)
1. Default Chapter

Title: ** Uh-Oh**

Rating: **PG-13** for whatever thoughts happen to be going through your heads.

Summary: What have Merry and Pippin gotten themselves into this time?

Note: Please don't flame me for content until you have read the whole thing. It is quite short.

Note 2: I doubt that I will add another chapter, but you never know :)

I really don't know what I was on when I wrote this, but please enjoy :)  
****

**Uh-Oh  
**  
"Harder, Pippin!" Merry yelled, his eyes watering.  
  
"I can't," he panted, sweat dripping from his face.  
  
"What's wrong" Aragorn joined the two hobbits and sat down next to Pippin.  
  
Pippin only pointed down, and their distress became obvious.  
  
"Fine mess you two got yourselves into," Aragorn shook his head as the two hobbits blushed.  
  
"We were only playing, and look what happened!" Merry half exclaimed, half sighed.  
  
"Looks like you were doing more than playing," Legolas said, joining himself in on the conversation.  
  
There was a few moments of silence before Merry spoke up again, "So, is anyone going to help me out or not?"  
  
Aragorn snickered. "Let me see what I can find." He strolled off and Legolas tagged along to help.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Pip," Merry said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
  
"What? Did you want me to throw ferns over you and pray no one noticed? Really, cousin!"  
  
Merry glared. "You'd better hope that they are not successful. For your own safety," he clarified.  
  
"Have to catch me first!" Pippin said cheekily, then turned and ran from his cousin.  
  
"Coward!" Merry called after. He sighed and waited for Aragorn, followed by the grinning elf, to reach him.  
  
"This was all we could find. Fear it may smell a bit," Legolas sat down with a small container of wax that he used for his bow. "A little water after we are done should do the trick."  
  
Aragorn sat and started to apply the wax. "His ears are the problem. Much too big for a hobbit."  
  
"Might be faster just to trim them a little instead of wasting my wax," Legolas added.  
  
Once again Merry found himself glaring.  
  
"Hmmm, don't like the looks of that. Maybe we should let him be," Aragorn said when he saw the look on the distressed hobbit's face.  
  
"Oh, hurry up and free me already!"  
  
Aragorn added some water to the wax, splashing some into Merry's face while he was at it. "Try now, silly hobbit."  
  
With a quick pull and a pop, Merry's head came free from the tree's looping trunk. He looked around for his first victim.  
  
Legolas laughed and bounded up a tree and Aragorn ran off at a speed that was surprisingly fast. Pippin, who had a head start, was completely hidden from sight. All except for a piece of his scarf sticking out from the leaves.  
  
With an evil smile, Merry tread softly over to the scarf, picking up a small branch as he walked. At the instant he stopped next to the quaking pile of leaves, he swung the branch. The pile of leaves screeched, and Pippin jumped up, rubbing his sore bottom.  
  
Merry dusted off some imagined dirt from his hands. "Now, how about you help me with a smelly human and annoying elf?"  
  
Pippin forgot his sore rump and jumped to his feet. "Gladly!"  
  
The musical laughter of a hidden elf rang throughout the forest....


	2. Part 2

**Note**: It seems that this got deleted somehow (grumbles at ffn), so I decided to put it up again.

Title: Uh-Oh Part 2

Rating: PG-13 for whatever thoughts happen to be going through your heads.

Summary: What have Merry and Pippin gotten themselves into this time?

Note: Please don't flame me for content until you have read the whole thing. It is quite short.

**Part 2**

"Merry, how could something so small scare them off?" Pippin asked innocently.

"It's not all that small, Pip."

"It is to them." The hobbit motioned with a sweep of his hand in the direction he thought the human and elf to be hiding in.

They walked in silence for a few moments before Pippin spoke up again, "Can I hold it?"

"No."

"Pweaasee?" Pippin begged.

Merry sighed. "Fine. Only for a minute."

"It's heavier than it looks!"

Merry snatched the branch from his cousin's hands. "Enough! Now help me find our companions!"

Pippin made an undignified snort. He looked at the ground, then bent to pick something up. "Look, Merry! Now mine is bigger than yours!"


End file.
